


Untraditionally Traditional

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity wants a traditional wedding night.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week 2013 – Wedding Night</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditionally Traditional

**Untraditionally Traditional**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Summary:** Felicity wants a traditional wedding night.  
 **Word Count:** 366  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week – Wedding Night

**Untraditionally Traditional**  
Felicity giggled as Oliver carried her over the threshold of the bridal suite. What was supposed to be a morning wedding had turned into an all-day affair.

“Finally! We are alone.” Oliver said as he kicked the door closed and carried her over to the bed. He plopped her down and sat down beside her.

Felicity scrambled out the other side of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked as she headed to the bathroom.

“We are going to do this the right way. I am only going to have one wedding night and I want to be perfect.” Felicity said as she grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom.

Oliver sighed at the bathroom door and started to undress. Sometimes Felicity could be so annoyingly traditional. He slid under the cool soft sheet naked to wait for her.

The bathroom door finally opened and Felicity stood there in a white lace bustier, panties and garters.

Oliver looked at his bride and smiled. “I don’t think that that is traditional wedding night attire.”

“If you want me to wear the negligee that my mom bought, I’d be happy to change.” Felicity teased.

“No you are perfect the way you are.” Oliver smiled as he held out his hands to her.

“Good because that negligee is horrible. It covers everything.” Felicity climbed up on the bed and straddled him.

“I wouldn’t have liked that at all.” Oliver ran his hands up her thighs. He leaned in for a kiss. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

“So you really like it?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah and I’m going to like taking it off you too.” Oliver pulled her down on top of him.

Felicity giggled. She put her hands under the sheet and gave him a mischievous smile. “Naked how did I know?”

“I can never keep my clothes on when I’m alone with you.” Oliver whispered against her neck.

“So I have noticed.” Felicity pushed down the sheet.

Oliver rolled on top of her and slowly took off what she was wearing. He grinned when the last piece hit the floor. She was definitely untraditionally traditional and she was his.              


End file.
